


Hunting For War

by Delusional_Lunatic_3791



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: And also Houdini, Aphrodite and Ares are mean (they deserve each other), Apollo and Artemis protecting their mother, Ares and Artemis interact, Ares is a jerk, Artemis is a sass master, Don't worry, Kore is the best Olympian, Like a HUGE jerk, Multi, Poor Hephaestus, That's going to be a thing in all of my fics, They butt heads from day one, They're good children, Zeus and Hera are assholes (they deserve each other), offensive language, sorry - Freeform, they don't fall in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delusional_Lunatic_3791/pseuds/Delusional_Lunatic_3791
Summary: In all of Greek mythology, there's never once an interaction between Ares and Artemis (known to the author). This is an exploration of what their relationship would be like, with the rest of the Olympians butting from time to time.





	1. First Impressions (don't go well)

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to see how these two work together. Artemis hates Ares for tormenting her mother, and Ares hates sassy siblings. But they're both combat gods (hunting is fighting, too) and half-siblings. This is just an excuse to write them arguing with each other, really. Tee hee hee.

∞∞Ares∞∞

 

I couldn’t hold back a whoop of joy as my chariot cleared another valley. Thudding on the ground, my teeth knocked against each other as I thundered after the large figure in the distance.

 

The female had been eluding me for too long. We’d gone through mountain ranges, across valleys, even raced through villages and cities—but the bitch was still outrunning me.

 

Occasionally we’d reach a body of water or a particularly high cliff and she’d transform into a fish or a bird or whatever and be gone—but that didn’t matter. Iris and Python would hound her then.

 

And when she got tired of them? She came running back to me.

 

At first she’d been so far ahead—merely a speck in my vision. But now she was getting tired. And there was only so much running you could do when you were about to deliver children.

 

This had all started three months ago, when Mother had pulled me aside, that frown she got when Father had done her wrong tight on her face.

 

_“There is a Titaness hiding near Athens,”_ she’d hissed. _“Her name is Leto, and she was your father’s last slut. She’s carrying twins—two Gods. She must not be allowed to give birth in the air, in the sea, or on any anchored land, and I want you to make sure of that.”_

 

So I had donned my hunting armor, hitched my chariot, and began this wild goose chase.

 

I hoped she would stop soon because my unmerciful demon horses were getting tired and I was getting hungry. If this was how much effort it took to catch a weak, pregnant Titan bitch then I had no idea how Mother, Father, and assorted family had taken down an entire army of full-grown all-powerful male Titans, not to mention their king.

 

The female made a sharp left and I followed, my chariot screeching on one wheel. My horses bellowed in protest and I cracked my whip in return.

 

Strangely, the female seemed to be getting faster, as if she now had renewed strength or had remembered her purpose or whatever. I ground my teeth and raced after her.

 

Finally I saw her approaching the edge of the sea and breathed a sigh of relief. Oh thank Father. Now she would be Python’s problem and I could take a break. Gods don’t get tired per se, but this was really grinding on me.

 

She ran from the land to the sea, her footsteps kicking up a spray of water. I yanked on the reins and slowed to a stop, watching her become smaller and smaller. I noticed a dark shape slithering under the surface of the water and smirked. She wouldn’t last long with Python chasing after her.

 

I unhitched my horses and dismissed them, banished my chariot until I needed it, and sat down on the beach, summoning a platter of ambrosia and a cup of nectar, which I picked at while I watched the horizon, waiting for a sign to resume my hunt.

 

After a few hours, it began to rain, the drops plinking against my armor. I ignored it, though, too busy contemplating my prey.

 

The bitch had been ready to give birth three months ago. How long could she last without just collapsing or her children dying? Just how long did Mother expect us to chase after her?

 

I rubbed my head. Ugh. This is why I try to lose myself in the bloodlust as much as possible whenever on the job—if I focused too long my brain and heart would start to weigh in on things.

 

Suddenly I felt a wave of rage slam into me, so strong that I almost fell over. Bracing myself with a hand, I opened my mental senses as Mother’s angry voice rang through my skull.

 

_Mother, what happened?_

_—CHEATING SCUM, ROTTEN GOOD-FOR-NOTHING SLUT, SELF-ENTITLED BRAT, TINY FUCKING—_

_Mother, what’s going on?_

_YOUR DAMNED FATHER FOUND A FUCKING LOOPHOLE!_

I did a double take.

 

Father must have found a way around Mother’s curse. How? She’d covered every surface in between Gaea and Ouranos! What had she missed that Father could exploit?

 

_What do you mean?_

_GET BACK HERE!_

 

Sighing, I stood up and teleported back to Olympus. This should be fun.

 

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

 

I’d barely landed in the throne room before Mother was upon me, shrieking and cursing and yanking on her hair.

 

“What happened?” I demanded. “What did you miss?”

 

“NOTHING!” she roared. “I MISSED NOTHING, EXCEPT FOR THE FACT THAT I DIDN’T SPECIFY THAT SHE COULDN’T GIVE BIRTH ON _ALL_ LAND!”

 

“But you said every piece of anchored land!” I protested. “She can’t just give birth on a rock—”

 

“EXACTLY! YOUR WHORE FATHER WENT AND HAD OUR BITCH-OF-A-BROTHER POSEIDON RAISE A GIANT HUNK OF DIRT OUT OF THE SEA, _NOT ANCHORED AT ALL_ , SO SHE COULD GIVE BIRTH!”

 

My mind went blank. So that means all of my hunting, the endless chasing, all of the wasted time spent making sure this bitch couldn’t whelp—

 

I howled with rage, my energy bursting out of me in a blood red wave, rocking the columns and blowing Mother’s skirts back. The rain around us momentarily stopped as the heat of my aura blasted it away.

 

Mother was watching me with stony eyes when I calmed down, reigning my power back in. The shower resumed, the rain pattering merrily around us, the open-air council room completely untouched.

 

“So now what do we do?” I growled. “What’s our plan?”

 

Mother sucked in a breath. She looked terrible. Her usually shining golden hair was as dull as her milky skin was now. Her blue eyes had bags under them and her circlet sagged on her brow. I felt a stab of pity at the signs of her stress.

 

“Mother?”

 

“It’s fine,” she said, confidence pumping back into her voice. “I am Hera Eleithyia. I have denied her birth. She will be forced to suffer for all eternity for the insult she _and_ your worthless father have dealt me.”

 

I whistled. “Harsh move. Bold and painful. Excellent choice, Mother.”

 

She sneered, the same look I got when the bloodletting started. “Why thank you, my son.”

 

The dark gray clouds parted and the light of Selene’s moon shone through, a beam of light flowing down to Gaea.

 

Mother’s face tightened. Then she bellowed in rage, so loud it made my explosion earlier look like nothing.

 

“What? What is it now?” I yelled over her.

 

“ _SHE GAVE BIRTH,_ ” Mother roared. “ _SHE GAVE BIRTH! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? NO CHILD CAN BE BORN WITHOUT_ MY _CONSENT! WHAT IS THIS FOOLISHNESS?_ ”

 

Now I was flat-out confused. Mother was the Goddess of Childbirth. She was ultimately the guiding hand in the birthing process. If this Leto could somehow disobey Mother’s command…

 

“This _must_ be your father,” Mother snarled, pounding her hand with a fist. “Oh, just wait until I get my hands on that Zeus—”

 

“But Mother, didn’t you say she was carrying twins?” I rumbled. “Has she had both of them?”

 

Mother stilled, eyes wide. “No. Just one. A female, I think.”

 

Her confusion faded to anger. “But that _doesn’t matter_ right now. The point is that your father has betrayed me! He will pay for this!”

 

She stormed out of the council room, the skirts of her shimmering chiton billowing behind her. I watched her go, frowning.

 

Soon enough, Leto’s second child _would_ be born. And what would happen then? Would Mother continue to hunt _them_? Or would she just skip the fanfare and slaughter them where they stood?

 

I shook my head. It didn’t matter. By the end of today Leto’s twins would be born. Two Gods. Two more to add to Father’s growing collection.

 

Then we would see what fate had in store for them.

 

We just had to wait one more day.

 

One

 

More

 

Day

 

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

 

“Okay, start talking!” I snarled, barging into the library.

 

Athena, one of my two least favorite siblings, looked up from her scroll, staring at me blankly. “You know, sensible beings would have knocked— _and_ been more polite to the person they expect to help them.”

 

“I’m in no mood for your self-righteous bullshit today.” I stormed to the table she occupied and slammed my hands into the marble surface. “How long is an immortal’s labor supposed to last?”

 

Athena raised a single brown eyebrow. “Why do you ask? Is one of your…ahem, _conquests_ too slow to give you a new child to ruin?”

 

I debated strangling her, but decided it wouldn’t help me get the information I needed. Not to mention the repercussions if Father found out I had murdered his favorite child.

 

“No. I’m referring to an immortal. How long does their labor usually last?”

 

“Anywhere from one to three days.”

 

I groaned, pressing a hand to my temple. “What if it was a Titan we were talking about?”

 

“Same time amount, I presume.” Athena’s gray eyes bored into me. “Why do you wish to know? This isn’t about poor Leto, is it?”

 

“No, it’s about Uncle Hades.”

 

Athena sighed. “Can’t you just let it go—?”

 

“It’s been _nine days_. Nine! And only _one_ of those damn twins has been born! Does that sound normal to you?”

 

“No.” Athena rose from her seat. “Then again, all that running around and Queen Hera’s denial of birthing rights has probably taken their toll.”

 

“Are you implying that this is, in some way, my fault?” I growled.

 

“What I’m _saying_ is that you shouldn’t have tormented her in the first place,” Athena said coolly. “Hasn’t the poor female had enough?”

 

“If you were so sympathetic then why didn’t you help her?”

 

“Queen Hera gave me an order to not get involved.” Athena shrugged. “And I cannot disobey my queen.”

 

“Then why do you expect me to?”

 

“Because you regularly disobey and disrespect our family on a daily basis,” she returned.

 

I was about to fire back with a retort of my own when a scream shook the foundations of our citadel, the sound of shattering clay chorusing after it.

 

“That can only be trouble,” Athena muttered, and for once I agreed with her.

 

We both ran to the council room, where the noise was coming from, to find Hephaestus, my _other_ least favorite sibling, standing in the entrance.

 

“You’ll want to see this,” he said dryly to us, gesturing to the doorway.

 

Athena and I peered in…and saw something that was typical, but still exciting to watch.

 

Mother was rampaging around the room, screeching and waving her arms. Every once in a while she would summon a piece of pottery and lob it at Father, who would deflect it easily. He lounged on his throne with ease but anxiety shone in his eyes.

 

“YOU MISERABLE LITTLE PIECE OF—”

 

“My love, please—”

 

“YOU DON’T GET TO CALL ME THAT! NOT AFTER YOU BETRAYED ME FOR THAT CUNT, WHO’S NOW BORNE YOU _TWO_ CHILDREN!”

 

So the second twin had been born after all. About damn time.

 

“What’s done is done,” Father said tiredly. “Now we shall see what happens.”

 

“We certainly will!” Mother wheeled around and pointed at me. “Ares! Go now to Leto and take those little brats!”

 

“And do what with them?” I asked, ideas already popping into my head.

 

“Lock them up with the rest of the evil Titans,” Mother commanded, smirking. “And as for Leto—”

 

“You will do no such thing.”

 

Mother turned to face Father, who had stood up. Lightning crackled behind him.

 

“You will leave Leto and her children alone,” he rumbled. “That is final. Any attempt to harm them and I will see _you_ locked up with the Titans.”

 

“You will allow me my revenge!” Mother snarled, pointing a finger at Father. “You have dishonored our ma—”

 

“ _That is final._ ”

 

Mother clenched her fists, then teleported out of the council. Father gazed at us, a defeated look in his eyes.

 

“Now what?” Hephaestus asked.

 

“Like I said,” Father said, walking towards us. We all parted as he passed, the bottom of his topless toga rippling in a nonexistent wind. Before he could disappear out of our sight, he looked back.

 

“We’ll see.”

 

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

 

“You know, you really ought to change your eye color,” Hephaestus commented.

 

I looked up from where I was sharpening my sword. “And why is that, O Fashionable One? Am I offending you?”

 

“I’m just saying,” Hephaestus said through gritted teeth, “that perhaps more females would like you if your eyes weren’t blood red.”

 

I smirked. “Even if my eyes were the color of shit they’d still pick me over you, you little cripple.”

 

We’d been doing this for ages—taunting, insulting, arguing with each other. I’d gotten good at coming up with creative insults, my favorite being bringing up his little impediments.

 

It wasn’t like I was lying or anything. His legs were gross, knobby, twisted, shriveled things, his feet curved inwards so he was walking on the outer arch of his soles. He had to wear leg braces just to straighten them out, but even then he was sometimes confined to a rolling chair for a few days. He was disgusting.

 

“At least I’m not a whiny brute who pretends to be big stuff, then comes crying whenever he gets a hair plucked from his head,” Hephaestus snapped.

 

I stood up, twirling my blade in my hands. “You aching for a fight little brother? Because we both know how that will end.”

 

“Yes.” Hephaestus’ hand erupted into flames. “With you wailing to Father about your skin being melted off!”

 

I assumed a fighting stance—

 

“That’s going to have to wait.”

 

We both turned left to see Athena standing in the middle of the welcome pavilion, the blue plume on her helmet rippling in the wind.

 

“Father wants us in the throne room,” she said. “It’s nonnegotiable.”

 

“And why is that?” I rumbled, lowering my sword. “Has another mortal committed a sin Father wants to bitch about?”

 

“I wish it were that simple.” Athena’s eyes were more stormy than usual. “Father has invited Leto and her children to live on Mount Olympus. They are arriving in ten minutes.”

 

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

 

I was gnashing my teeth as I stood to the right of Father’s throne, the point of my broadsword planted firmly on the ground.

 

Across from me, Hephaestus gave me a meaningful look. _Stop scowling,_ he said in my head.

_I wasted three months of my life trying to make sure those kids weren’t born and now they’re on their way to meet us,_ I thought back angrily. _I can scowl as much as I damn want._

_You’re going to scare them._

_As I should!_

_Will you two please stop fighting?_

That was Athena. She gazed coolly at both of us. _You’ll make a bad impression. Now pipe down—Father and the others are arriving._

Sure enough, Father, Mother, Uncle Poseidon, and Aunts Demeter and Hestia filed in, taking their thrones. Kore was trailing her mother, her black hair shining. She smiled at us as she took her place standing beside Athena—the only real cheerful Olympian.

 

Father straightened up. “They’ve arrived.”

 

Mother muttered something that was most definitely not welcoming.

 

“Remember, everyone be polite,” Father said firmly. “They are new additions to the family and I want you to treat them as well as you treat me.”

 

His gaze hardened into that “or else” look he’d perfected.

 

The sound of footsteps had all of us straightening ourselves. I forced my face into neutrality, my grinding teeth the only sign of my displeasure.

 

An unhappy-looking Iris floated into the room, trailed by a Titaness as tall as me with dark umber skin and black hair braided into thick little plaits that stuck out of her head in a crescent around her face. Her eyes were weird—one was silver and the other was gold.

 

But what really caught my interest were the two small figures on either side of her.

 

They came about up to the top of my thigh, both with their mother’s skin, but there were differences. The male had a small fuzz of white hair covering his head. And the female had much longer, thinner white braids that trailed down her back. Their eyes were colored too—silver for the female, gold for the male.

 

Both held their mother’s hand while they walked across the council room, but they weren’t cowering. No, with their chests thrown forward and their narrowed eyes, it was like _they_ were protecting _Leto._

 

As for Leto, her shoulders were curved in and I saw her lower lip trembling. She was afraid. Why?

 

I got my answer when she glanced my way, her eyes wide with fear. Despite Father’s order, I bared my teeth. She flinched.

 

Almost immediately the twins’ heads turned in my direction. The sneer faded from my face as they regarded me with eyes full of fire.

 

The male’s eyes were filled with hate, as if contemplating a quick, explosive end for me.

 

But the female’s eyes were filled with malice and promised a slow, painful death. _She_ would be the one to watch out for.

 

I nodded. Maybe these little brats wouldn’t be such a bad addition to the family after all.

 

They all faced forward again as they stopped before Father and Mother’s thrones, none of their faces happy. Father was smiling while Mother’s face was cold and disapproving.

 

“May I announce the Titaness Leto,” Iris said dully. “Daughter of the Titans Koios and Phoebe. May I also introduce her children—”

 

The male watched Iris with blazing eyes.

 

“Apollo, son of Leto.”

 

The female suddenly faced me, her silver eyes hard as ice. I met her stare with a fierce grin of my own, but she didn’t back down. Interesting.

 

“And Artemis, daughter of Leto.”


	2. Making Enemies is Easier Done than Said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis adjusts to her new home—and pisses off her older half-brother in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was excited to finally write from Artemis' point of view—she's my favorite goddess! And we get to see her and Ares talk for the first time. It doesn't go well.

  * ••Artemis••



 

Proud.

 

That was the first thought I had as I stared at him, his blood red eyes practically glowing with superiority. He refused to back down, even though he was fighting for dominance with a small young female.

 

This was a proud male. One who would go down fighting, even to his own death. This was a male that put himself above all others.

 

I was already envisioning how I would tear him apart for tormenting Mother.

 

My twin was clearly thinking the same thing, for he was glaring at Iris with intent to kill. Perhaps we could both destroy them together.

 

“My children,” a deep voice rumbled, one I already despised. “Won’t you look at your father?”

 

Reluctantly, I tore my gaze from the sneering male, sure he would see it as a victory, and eyed our sire, the king of the Gods.

 

He was an inch taller than Mother with shining golden hair, tan skin, and bright blue eyes. His face was friendly, surprisingly light for a man with more bastard children than was probably normal.

 

“Hello my lovelies,” he said cheerfully. “Welcome to Olympus! I hope you find your new home to be welcome enough?”

 

Mother answered, “Yes, my lord. Your home is beautiful.” Her voice was wobbling. I tightened my grip on her hand and slid closer to her so I was pressed up against her thigh. I would not allow Mother to be afraid.

 

I knew Apollo had done the same, and we exchanged looks across Mother’s ragged dress. We were in silent agreement: anyone who so much as tried to hurt our mother would be dead.

 

Or worse.

 

The Queen Hera was glaring at us. I could feel her sharp eyes piercing my scalp. She was certainly not happy to have us here, least of all Mother. We’d have to keep an eye on her.

 

Father patted his thighs. “Won’t you come up and sit on your father’s lap?”

 

He couldn’t be serious. Did he really think we would love him after he ruined Mother’s life?

 

But I knew that if we were to survive here and protect Mother, getting in his good graces was imperative. So I stepped forward and climbed up on his lap, Apollo quick to follow.

 

“My goodness!” Father remarked as we each settled on one knee. He ruffled our hair in an affectionate way. “You’ve both grown fast! Soon enough you’ll be as tall as me!”

 

“Who knows?” Apollo said carelessly. He’d already mastered the art of nonchalance. “Hopefully we’ll be taller, so we can ruffle _your_ hair for a change.”

 

That drew a startled laugh from the Gods around us. Even Queen Hera seemed surprised.

 

Father chuckled. “Perhaps. And I’m sure you’ll grow to be as beautiful as your mother.”

 

It took everything I had not to reach up and throttle him. I could  _feel_ Mother flinching behind us, and I could tell Queen Hera was glaring at her husband.

 

This is for Mother, I reminded myself harshly. I have to gain his favor for Mother.

So instead of attempting to murder the strongest being in existence, I said sweetly, “Well that’s some comfort. At least we won’t grow up as hideous as you.”

 

_That_ inspired flat-out laughter. I could hear the God dripping of water and smelling of salt snorting. The black-haired Goddess was giggling. And the red-eyed male I hated gave a hearty chuckle.

 

“My, my!” Father said, sounding proud. “Barely a week old and already sharp as a whip!”

 

I wished I had a whip to strangle him with.

 

“I think such wit deserves a reward!” Father rumbled, putting a hand on my back. “You two can ask anything you want of me here and now, and it will be done!”

 

I exchanged a look with Apollo. Anything we wanted?

 

“Anything you want,” Father confirmed, as if he could read our minds. Which he could.

 

Apollo and I had prepared for that, though. Mother had taught us how to build up mental shields, just in case someone tried to invade our minds. I threw all of my strength into that shield, tensing for a possible invasion from my so-kind father. Whether he noticed it, he gave no sign.

 

“And don’t worry,” Father added. “Nothing is impossible for me.”

 

Apollo and I stared at each other. We had discussed this in private and we knew what we wanted. But we needed to guarantee that we would get it.

 

“Do you promise to swear it on the River Styx?” Apollo asked in his best good-little-male voice.

 

Some of the other Gods gasped behind us.

 

Father’s smile flickered for a moment. Flickered, then solidified once again. “The River Styx, mmm? Do you not trust your father?”

 

“Of course we do,” I said, quick to reassure him. “We just want to make sure our deal is air-tight.” I made sure to reference Father’s mighty powers, just to expand his ego a little bit. “I’m sure you understand.”

 

“It’s just for security,” Apollo added.

 

Father cocked his head to the side. “You make a compelling argument.” His smile grew wider. “I suppose that’s not too unreasonable.”

 

He raised his voice. “I promise to grant the wishes Apollo and Artemis request _in this meeting_.” A loophole. Smart. “I swear it on the River Styx.”

 

Thunder boomed and the deed was done.

 

“Now what do you wish for?” Father asked.

 

“I want a bow made of gold,” Apollo said immediately. “I want a golden chariot pulled by swans. I want arrows of pure sunlight that cause painful deaths. I want your permission to establish the greatest Oracle on Gaea. And I want you to give me full sway over the Nine Muses.”

 

The Nine Muses were more of Father’s bastard children—minor Gods who inspired mortals in the arts.

 

Father snapped his fingers. “Sold! I’m sure Hephaestus will be more than happy to craft your desires.”

 

I twisted to look at the famed blacksmith, who gave us a nod and a gentle smile. He was a kind God, nothing like his brethren. I gave him a tentative smile back.

 

“And you, Artemis? What do you desire?”

 

I looked into Father’s robin blue eyes. They were honest, sincere. It seemed like he genuinely cared about us.

 

As long as we were useful, at least.

 

“I want a bow like Apollo,” I said, quietly but powerfully. “I want a silver bow and arrows of moonbeams that cause painless deaths. I want a silver chariot pulled by the finest bucks alive.”

 

My gaze narrowed. “I want to remain on Gaea to hunt and roam as I wish with a band of Hunters that shall go _unharmed_ by any other God, Goddess, or mortal, or suffer _my_ consequences.

 

“And I want you to promise me,” I said, my voice whetted into a sharp edge, “that I will _never have to marry._ ”

 

Father blinked. “Never have to marry? Are you sure about that my dear?”

 

“I want to remain a maiden forever,” I reaffirmed. “I do not, will not, want to bed anyone, wed anyone, or court anyone.”

 

So I could never end up with a fate like Mother’s.

 

Father still looked conflicted, but he shrugged. “I suppose you shall have your wish. Though I’m not certain why you would want such a thing.”

 

Of course you don’t, Father.

 

But I knew _I_ would uphold my word. From the moment I was born, I just _knew_ that I could never love anyone like that, nor could I experience desire like that. It was part of who I _was_ , and I would _not_ give that up for anyone.

 

“You’ve both made your choices,” Father said. “Is there anything else before we adjourn?”

 

He leaned back and lifted his gaze. I traced it and—

 

_He_

_Was_

_Staring_

_At_

_Mother_

Mother was staring at her feet, most determinedly _not_ looking at Father. But Father’s gaze was full of lust as he raked his eyes up and down Mother’s torn and dirty form.

 

I have never wanted to butcher anyone as I have in that moment.

 

“Yes,” Apollo said, his voice trembling with restraint. “There is one more thing.”

 

We stood up to reach Father’s ears and he leaned forward, making the job easier.

 

“What is it?” he whispered so the others wouldn’t hear.

 

“This,” Apollo growled. “You will never approach our mother again.”

 

His brow crinkled. “What?”

 

“You will never touch our mother again unless she says so,” I hissed. “If she is uncomfortable, you leave. Her chambers are off-limits unless she says so.”

 

“What…I wouldn’t—” Father protested.

 

“To keep it simple, our mother is off-limits to you—and Hera, for that matter—unless _she_ wants _you_ ,” Apollo said.

 

“Do you understand?” I whispered.

 

Father started to shake his head but thunder rumbled as he remembered the oath he’d sworn. He didn’t look quite so happy anymore.

 

“Understood,” he said haltingly.

 

Apollo and I crawled out of his lap and walked back to Mother, exchanging victorious grins. We had won.

 

“Welcome to Olympus, my children and Leto,” Father said, regaining his composure. I grabbed Mother’s hand again as she started to shake. “My family welcomes you with open arms!”

 

At that, I almost snorted out loud. He could _not_ be serious.

 

“You must be tired from your journey.” Father gestured at a still-frowning Iris. “Our esteemed messenger will show you to your chambers. I hope they will be to your liking.”

 

Mother bowed, and Apollo and I did the same before turning to follow Iris as she floated out of the chamber. As we went, I met the eyes of the red-eyed God.

 

Ares. The God of War. That was who he was. A bloodthirsty maniac who delighted in the suffering of others. Arguably the most violent Olympian.

 

Someday I would make him _bleed_.

 

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

 

“Mother, are you all right?” Apollo asked worriedly.

 

We were sitting in Mother’s bed in our quarters. Mother was curled up into a little ball, shaking and whimpering. Apollo and I were hugging her and patting her arms soothingly.

 

“Yes, I’m fine,” she said, her voice muffled.

 

“Mother, it’s okay that you were scared,” I said. “They won’t hurt you again, Mother, we promise.”

 

She sat up. Her eyes were rimmed in red. “But…but Zeus…”

 

“We made Father promise not to go near you unless you allowed him to,” Apollo said, crawling into her arms. I did the same and we snuggled up together like we had just the night before in our little hut on that anchorless island.

 

“Thank you, my children.” Her voice caught. “I’m sorry…I should be protecting you…no children should have to carry their parent on their shoulders—”

 

“You have protected us, Mother,” Apollo said firmly. “You fled from Queen Hera and her hunters just so we could live. You have done more for us than any mother should have to.”

 

“But it is also the job of the children to look after their parent,” I added. “And we will not let any of them hurt you ever again.”

 

Mother smiled. “Thank you. I love you both very much.”

 

“And we love you,” we chorused back.

 

We stayed like that for a while until Mother fell asleep, her breathing becoming even. I sat up and faced Apollo, whose eyes were cold.

 

“I will stay here and watch over her,” he said quietly. “I also want to slay Python—I heard he has an oracle of his own, and I cannot be challenged.”

 

I nodded. “And I will remain down on Gaea and try to save other females like Mother. I will not let this happen again to _anyone_.”

 

Apollo nodded. “But Artemis, who will you take revenge on? It’s not fair for me to claim Python and you to get nothing.”

 

“If the opportunity arises, both of us can handle Iris and Queen Hera,” I offered. “As for Ares…”

 

Apollo saw the dark look on my face and matched it with a sneer of his own.

 

“ _He’s mine._ ”

 

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

 

I glanced at myself in the mirror. I hardly recognized the being staring back at me.

 

Overnight, I had changed into my adult form, and woke up this morning to find my clothing ripped to shreds and my body lean and toned. Thankfully my breasts weren’t very large. My hair, skin, and eyes were the same.

 

The only thing missing was clothes. So I’d thrown on a knee-length, pine green chiton with one strap over my right shoulder.

 

And now I was staring at a grown female, tall and proud…and strong.

 

My posture was straight, not thrust forward but not slouching. My arms and legs were unbent. My face was blank. I smiled and my face lit up. I frowned and my features transformed into a harsh beast ready for murder.

 

I had become a Goddess. A beautiful, cold Goddess.

 

I smirked. This was going to be fun.

 

When I came down from my chambers, Apollo and Mother were sitting at our table, chatting easily. Apollo had also grown, and was tall and muscular, also draped in a short lapis lazuli toga, one strap over his left shoulder, sagging in the middle to show off his chiseled abdominals.

 

I rolled his eyes. I loved him, I did, but I could already tell he would have an ego to rival Father’s.

 

“Oh Artemis, you look so beautiful!” Mother gasped when she noticed me. Smiling, I allowed her to come to me and examine my new body.

 

“Not bad,” Apollo remarked. “You almost, _almost_ , outdo me. But no one can beat—”

 

He flexed his arm, his muscles rippling.

 

“ _This_ ,” he said proudly.

 

“Don’t get a big head, Brother,” I warned, coming to sit next to him. Mother sat on my other side and summoned a platter of sliced fruits and ambrosia along with cups of nectar for us to dine on.

 

“A sworn maiden I may be, but I am more than willing to bet that I shall attract more than you ever could,” I continued, picking a slice of green apple and nibbling on it.

 

He snorted. “We shall see, Sister, we shall see.”

 

“Now-now, you are both so beautiful!” Mother said fondly. “I am certain both of you will have enough admirers.”

 

“And hey.” Apollo sipped at a glass of nectar, smacking his lips in delight. “If you don’t want them, sister, feel free to send them my way.”

 

Mother and I laughed.

 

We ate our breakfast slowly, idly chatting about this and that. I felt content to be with my family and to not have a care in the world.

 

“So what do you two intend to do today?” Mother asked. “I myself was thinking of exploring the library.”

 

I smiled, glad that Mother was willing to explore her new home. And that she could do so without fear of Father lurking around behind her.

 

“Well, I thought I would stop by the forges and see how our new weapons were coming along, perhaps see if I could wheedle some jewelry out of Hephaestus. If the tales are anything to go by, he is truly skilled,” Apollo said.

 

“Indeed. I believe I will accompany you,” I offered, swallowing the last of a square of ambrosia. “I think we may learn some things about our half-siblings along the way.”

 

Mother smiled. “Well don’t let me stop you! Go on, shoo! Have your fun, darlings, and don’t forget your manners.”

 

“We will do no such thing,” Apollo promised as Mother escorted us from the room.

 

Only if they remember theirs, I didn’t add.

 

Leaving Mother to her day, Apollo and I strode through the halls of Mount Olympus, searching for the forges. Only, we couldn’t find them. The palace was like a maze, new halls and courtyards seemingly appearing out of thin air.

 

“All right, I’m lost,” Apollo groaned, leaning against a column. “We probably should have asked for directions. I mean, we do eventually get there, but the way is lost to me.”

 

I glanced at him, surprised. “You mean you could see us there in the future? That’s incredible!”

 

“Yes.” Apollo smiled. “I guess seeing the future is easier than I thought.”

 

“Well you needn’t worry about getting lost. I can get us there,” I said confidently.

 

Apollo glanced at me. “How?”

 

“Well for starters, I can smell smoke and flame that way.” I pointed to our left. “Also, I can see and smell Hephaestus’ footprints.”

 

My brother looked confused. “ _How_?”

 

I knelt on the ground, pressing my hand against the tiles that made up the floors of the palace. “Can you not see it? There is a metallic shine on the floor, the same bronze as his braces. And I can smell the metal.”

 

Apollo was grinning at me. “Quite a skill set you have there.”

 

I shrugged. “Seeing the future still takes the cake for me. Now come. We have forges to find.”

 

I led us along the path of Hephaestus’ tracks, sending us on a twisting path through Mount Olympus. Along the way we passed several lesser Gods, all of who bowed or curtseyed to us. Apollo and I gave them kind smiles in return. It felt very nice to have some respect, I must admit.

 

Once we passed by one of the Nine Muses—Thalia, I think. She squealed and curtseyed deeply to Apollo. He stopped and bowed back, then clasped her hand and spoke to her in a sweet tone. She swooned and I fought to keep myself from rolling my eyes.

 

As I waited for Apollo to finish flirting, I caught the scent of salt and heard the dripping of water. Turning around, I started as I saw our Uncle Poseidon walking to us.

 

“Uncle,” I said, curtsying. Apollo heard me and quickly bowed, Thalia disappearing off somewhere.

 

Uncle Poseidon smiled. “There is no need to bow, children. We are technically of equal rank.”

 

“You mean you are not on equal standing with Father?” Apollo asked, confused.

 

The God of the Sea snorted. “Of course not. You have met the male; surely you’ve seen what he’s like.”

 

I had.

 

“Are you enjoying Olympus so far?” he asked politely.

 

“So far,” I said easily. “Though I am quite eager to explore the Mortal Lands.”

 

And I was. I wanted to explore the domain that would be mine, see how the mortals lived, run wild with the beasts. I wanted to be free of Father’s eyes.

 

“Ah. I understand.” Uncle Poseidon cocked his head. “I personally prefer the seas to this place. It is a tad too dry for my liking.”

 

Apollo and I chuckled. “Fair enough,” Apollo said. “Though you certainly leave your mark if the water trail is anything to go by.”

 

Uncle Poseidon snapped his fingers. “That reminds me. I have a gift for the two of you, should you want it.”

 

I raised an eyebrow. “We’re listening.”

 

“For every child of Zeus who joins our council, I offer to brand a tattoo over their hearts,” Uncle Poseidon explained. “So far, none have refused. I gave Kore a flower—asphodel, of all things—Hephaestus crossed hammers, and so on.”

 

He extended a hand. “Would you like for me to do the same for you?”

 

I glanced at Apollo. He shrugged. _Why not,_ he said to me, mind to mind.

 

“If it’s no trouble,” I said.

 

Uncle Poseidon beamed. “Of course not! Now, come here so I can place a hand over your heart.”

 

I stepped up and Uncle Poseidon laid a rough, slightly wet hand on my chest.

 

“Now hold still,” he instructed. The hand over my heart began to glow. “Do you know what you want?”

 

“A black moon,” I said immediately. “With a small crescent of silver.”

 

He smiled. “An excellent choice.”

 

While his hand grew brighter, I focused on his face. He looked the same as Father—blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin—but there was something genuinely kind about his features, unlike the superficial smile plastered on Father’s face. And, of course, there were turquoise waves tattooed all over him, giving him a unique look.

 

“Done!” Uncle Poseidon proclaimed, removing his hand. “Now you,” he instructed Apollo.

 

While he tattooed Apollo, I pulled my chiton down ever so slightly, exposing my heart, and gazed at my tattoo.

 

It was a black circle, nearly invisible against my dark skin. But down in the bottom right-hand curve was a small sliver of silver.

 

Perfect.

 

“And done!” Uncle Poseidon stepped away from Apollo. “I hope you enjoy you—”

 

His eyes widened and he sighed. “I fear I must beg your pardon. There is apparently a mortal ship I must drown. Farewell and welcome to Olympus!”

 

He dissolved in a salty mist that engulfed Apollo and I.

 

Apollo sneezed. “Well _that_ was interesting.” He turned around to show me his chest. “Look at mine!” It was a golden sun.

 

I nodded. “Fitting. Now let’s find the forges.”

 

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

 

The chimneys were belching smoke as we entered the main forge, a cave carved into one of the higher peaks of the mountain. The inside was well lit by torches and furnaces. Tables containing half-finished work and unshaped metal were scattered around the floor.

 

To my surprise, there were also Cyclopes bent over the various surfaces. At least twelve feet tall, they were working the bellows, hammering away at giant hunks of bronze and iron, sharpening swords as tall as I was.

 

They stopped when we approached and gave deep bows. One pointed an enormous hand to the back of the caves. “The master is back there,” she rumbled.

 

Apollo and I bowed back. “Thank you,” Apollo said grandly. “We thank you for your hospitality.”

 

“And commend you on the beauty of your works,” I added.

 

The Cyclopes all smiled as we passed. I smiled back. These creatures were quite kind after all.

 

As we reached the back of the forge, I saw Hephaestus hard at work over a table. Athena and Kore stood around him and Ares— _Ares_ —was sitting on a stack of boxes a few inches higher than the table.

 

I rolled my eyes. Even when sitting, he had to be superior.

 

They all looked up as Apollo and I approached.

 

“Welcome, welcome!” Hephaestus cried hobbling forward. His red beard and hair were coated in embers, giving the impression that his hair glowed. His tanned skin, bulging over muscles gained from hard forge work, was streaked with grime, and his hands were covered with tar. His gleaming, fiery eyes emanated kindness and sincerity.

 

Now _here_ was an honorable male.

 

He reached a hand forward, then retracted it, flushing. “Apologies. I am filthy.”

 

“Nonsense,” Apollo said easily. He reached forward and shook Hephaestus’ hand. And I held out my own so he could press his grimy lips to it in a sincere kiss. Neither of us bothered to wipe our hands.

 

“I assume you are here for your bows?” Hephaestus asked. “I just finished making them—along with your arrows! I’ve enchanted your quivers so that they will always be fully stocked!”

 

I beamed. “Truly, your reputation as a master craftsman is well earned. We are honored to have you as a half-brother.”

 

Hephaestus flushed again. “I thank you for your praise. But perhaps you should test out your weapons first.”

 

“May we, please?” Apollo asked. “My sister and I would love to see your work in action.”

 

“You two will set me on fire with all of your compliments,” the forger mumbled, red as a strawberry. “Allow me to fetch them for you.”

 

He limped away, his brilliant bronze braces straightening his gait as best they could.

 

“There’s no need to butter him up. He’s such a bitch that you’d probably get anything out of him anyway.”

 

I turned to glare at the hateful Ares. “Have you considered that our kindness is simply for the sake of kindness? And he _is_ our half-brother.”

 

“Well spoken,” Athena piped up. “You two are quite kind.”

 

Apollo turned to Athena and bowed. “Thank you,” he said grandly. “Praise from you is hard won, as I’ve been told.”

 

“Quite,” Kore giggled. “The last time she complimented someone was three months ago. She said Mother’s cooking was sublime.”

 

“It was! Those muffins were quite scrumptious,” Athena said, straightening her helmet. She said to us, “Perhaps you can try them one day. I’m sure Demeter would make you some.”

 

“That sounds delightful,” I said. “Thank you.”

 

“Have you decided on your titles yet?” Kore asked, propping her hands on the table, which hosted three small diamonds Hephaestus must have been polishing.

 

Apollo frowned. “What do you mean?”

 

“I mean your _titles_. Like, what are you the Gods of?” Kore gestured to herself. “Like, I’m the Goddess of Flowers and the springtime, Athena’s Wisdom and Battle Strategy, Hephaestus is Forging and Craftsmanship, Ares is War and Carnage, blah blah blah. What are you?”

 

Apollo pursed his lips. “A good question. Ah…I believe I shall be the God of Healing, Oracle, and…Song? I suppose?”

 

Ares snorted in disdain, but Athena nodded. “Lovely titles. I am certain the mortals will find joy in your talents.”

 

Kore raised an eyebrow in my direction. “And you?”

 

I didn’t even have to think about it.

 

“The Hunt,” I said. “Youth. Wild Things. Childbirth.”

 

Ares grunted. “Well that last one explains a lot.”

 

I shot him a look of venom. “It certainly explains you—if I were Goddess before Hera Eleithyia, I would have made certain you never existed.”

 

Athena’s eyes widened. Kore let out a slow whistle. Apollo grinned at me. Ares just stared at me, a hungry gleam in his eyes.

 

“Well, that was quite a comeback.” Hephaestus stood behind us, holding two rounded, magnificent bows, one of solid gold and one of polished silver. Two quivers of the same colors were slung over his shoulders. “You truly are quite witty.”

 

“Thank you.” I eyed the silver bow. “These must be ours.”

 

“Indeed.” Hephaestus passed the golden bow to Apollo, who held it with reverence, and handed me mine. “Here you are. I hope you don’t mind, but I added some subtle detailing I thought you might appreciate.”

 

Gazing at the limbs, I saw that the silver was actually carved into beautiful swirls, like mist. Where the grip was, a small crescent moon rested right in the outside center. In between the swirls of silver were subtle slivers of pine green.

 

This was beyond what I’d asked for.

 

This was…

 

“Perfection,” I breathed, experimentally tugging the bowstring. “Your reputation is well-earned.” Apollo nodded in assent, twirling his bow in his hands.

 

Hephaestus beamed. “I am glad you are pleased. But perhaps you would like to test them out first?” He held out the quivers to us.

 

I held mine, inspecting them, and noted that the arrowheads were shaped like crescent moons.

 

“I wanted to be creative,” Hephaestus said shyly.

 

“And I find myself loving your creativity,” I said. “Flawless.”

 

Apollo slung his quiver right over his shoulder and drew an arrow. His arrowheads were squigglies, like the rays of the sun on his tattoo.

 

“Oooh! What will you hit, what will you hit?” Kore squealed, clapping her hands together.

 

Apollo looked around and focused on a small ring halfway across the forges, held up on a small pedestal. He knocked an arrow, took aim, and fired.

 

The arrow went straight through the ring and pierced a piece of wood right in the center.

 

Kore and Hephaestus applauded and Athena gave an approving nod. Ares just yawned.

 

“Absolutely perfect,” Apollo declared, spinning the bow. “This is just what I need. Thank you, Hephaestus.”

 

Hephaestus nodded. “My pleasure.” He looked to me. “It’s your turn.”

 

I scanned my surroundings, slinging my quiver over my shoulder. What would I hit?

 

“Ares, there’s a spider on your shoulder!” Kore noted.

 

Athena went pale. “Where.”

 

Sure enough, the very tiny eight-legged creature was crawling on Ares’ armored shoulder.

 

The God of War sighed through his nose. “By Father, Athena, quit being such a whiny little cunt, it’s just a sp—”

 

_Thunk._

 

Ares blinked and turned to look at the quivering arrow embedded in a box mere inches from his neck. Athena released a breath and Kore whistled again.

 

“As Apollo said,” I said, running my finger across the bowstring. “Absolutely flawless.”

 

And it was. The grip was positioned perfectly, and the bowstring just taut enough to allow me a perfect shot. I could sight perfectly and bending the bow was an easy task. I could tell I would love this bow for all time.

 

Hephaestus smiled. “I am very glad you think so.”

 

Kore hopped up the boxes until she got to the arrow and squinted.

 

“She got it right in the middle,” Kore announced. “I can see the legs all sticking out.”

 

Athena looked to Apollo and I. “I want the two of you to train with me so that I may observe and imitate your styles.”

 

Apollo shrugged. “I believe this to be more of a born trait rather than a learned trait.”

 

“But we would be willing to try,” I said to her, “only on the condition that you help us hone our skills as warriors.”

 

“And why not come to me?” Ares asked, leaning forward, his elbows propped on his knees. His blood red eyes seemed to bore into me. “I am just as learned in the art of battle.”

 

“True.” I fixed him with a glare. “But I’d rather learn from one who has enough knowledge to distinguish an attacking enemy from a tree.”

 

Hephaestus coughed and Kore uttered a soft, “Damn!” Athena just blinked and Apollo gave me a feral grin.

 

Ares leaned forward, his black hair catching the light. “Is there a _reason_ you’re insulting me at every turn, little sister?”

 

“I am _not_ your sister. And do you mean _besides_ the fact that you tormented our mother for three months?” I snarled.

 

Ares heaved a sigh of the long-suffering. “Oh come on, can’t you just let that go?”

 

“Hardly,” Apollo said coldly. “We will not soon forget what you did—and should we ever get the change to impart our revenge, I suggest you watch your back.”

 

Ares leaned back and howled with laughter. “I would love to see you try,” he choked out. “I would snap you in half like you were logs.”

 

“Not if I have anything to say about it, Brother Ares,” Athena said. She looked at Apollo and I. “I will spar with you. But be prepared to work hard.”

 

“We are,” Apollo said. I nodded determinedly.

 

Hephaestus cleared his throat. “Is there anything else you want while you’re here? I’m quite literally overflowing with jewelry at the moment.”

 

Apollo’s head perked up. “Jewelry?”

 

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

 

“Artemis, you look stunning!” Kore said, clapping her hands. “Absolutely stunning!”

 

I had long silver bands around my wrists and ankles and a silver belt made of three entwined solid silver ribbons cinched my chiton just below my breasts. Small silver crescent moons were pierced into my ears. My braided hair was now held up in a braided ponytail with tiny silver clasps set at various intervals in the middle and at the ends of my braids. And a silver circlet crowned my head, a crescent moon at the front.

 

Athena nodded in approval. “Very queenly,” she observed, “but unique as well.”

 

Hephaestus grinned in Apollo’s direction. “And you look very kingly.”

 

Apollo had gone a bit more extravagant than I. He had my golden bands but no belt and obviously no hair clasps. His skin was coated with golden dust and he had a necklace of small golden rays stretching out from his neck, like the rays of the sun. His lips and the lids and outlines of his eyes were gold. His ears were pierced with golden suns and his golden circlet had a blazing sun at the center.

 

“Are you actively trying to replace Helios?” I asked. “Because with all that shininess, you could just take his job.”

 

He grinned. “That’s the whole idea. Outshine the sun.”

 

I giggled. “You have fun with that. I’ll stick with subtlety, thank you.”

 

“ _You_ look more like one of the Three Graces instead of a huntress,” Ares sniped, crossing his arms. “If you’re serious about this job, then you might want to consider an outfit more like Athena’s.” He jerked his thumb at his half sister.

 

Athena wore a bronze breastplate over a plain white chiton. Her silvery hair was pulled back in a sharp bun and her blue-plumed bronze helmet was tucked under her arm.

 

“It’s not the clothes that make the warrior,” I said sharply. “How about you go find some mortals to kill or some poor woman to rut into a frenzy? You might actually be of some use there.”

 

He bared his teeth. “You just _love_ trying to get under my skin, don’t you?”

 

“Only because I’m clearly succeeding.”

 

He cocked his head. “And what makes you say that?”

 

“Your face is turning red and there’s a vein popping in your forehead,” I said sweetly. “You look about as dignified as a mortal kicked where it hurts.”

 

His eye twitched. “Go straight to Tartarus, you Gods-awful bitch.”

 

He stormed out of the forges, swearing up a blue streak. I watched as he disappeared from view, the working Cyclopes stopping to follow him with their one eyes.

 

“I do believe you’ve broken the record for pissing him off,” Kore said, impressed. “The last one was Athena at three days. You only needed two hours.”

 

Athena frowned. “I highly doubt you made him _that_ angry.”

 

A feral scream echoed through the forges and a wave of heat tore through the air, rippling our togas and sending jewelry clinking.

 

“I stand corrected,” Athena recanted, eyebrows raised. “I do believe you have successfully made an enemy of him.”

 

“It’s just as well,” Apollo said carelessly. “We already hate him; him returning the sentiment is trivial.”

 

“True.” Hephaestus inclined his head to me. “You are quite brave to irritate him so, Artemis.”

 

“I care not about him,” I said darkly. “Let him try to come after me. We’ll see who comes out the victor.”

 

Yes indeed. We would see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like those insults were a little half-assed. I couldn't come up with much else. Godly insults are harder than you'd think. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Love Intervenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet some new Gods, Ares gets a crush, and Artemis gets the short end of the stick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The literal only warning I have here is: DRAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!

∞∞Ares∞∞

 

Artemis is reclusive, I’ll give her that.

 

After that morning in the forge, during which I had had to fight _not_ to rip her to pieces for her various insults—she was able to get under my skin in _less_ time than Athena and Hephaestus, and it had taken them _years_ to learn how to grate on my nerves—I had gone looking for her, broadsword drawn, more than ready to show her what her sass would get her. But all I’d found was Apollo, a chuckling Cleo seated next to him, both discussing history.

 

Damn. Not even a day here and already he was charming the Goddesses.

 

Apollo had glanced my way. His polite grin had turned into a cruel smirk.

 

_“Don’t bother,”_ he’d said. _“She left for the mortal world two hours ago. And good luck trying to find her—my sister is more than capable of keeping herself hidden.”_

 

And he was right. I’d combed the mortal lands, but could not feel even a trace of her aura. It was as if she’d never existed.

 

So I went back to business as usual, waging wars and bedding women and females until I was practically drunk with pleasure. I argued with Hephaestus and Athena, grudgingly listened to Kore’s long, cheerful chats about flowers and the like, and generally avoided Apollo, who was usually chatting with any or all of the Muses or had a female, male, or mortal on his arm.

 

But I kept a careful eye out for Artemis, but the damn bitch could be fairly elusive. At Father’s monthly meetings (he had decided some time ago that the twins were to be a part of his court) she was always with Apollo and/or her mother, _without fail_ , leaving no time for me to get her alone. Any other time, she was down in the mortal worlds and therefore hidden from my sight, something that made me want to scream in frustration.

 

How could she just _disappear?_

 

I swore to myself that I would bide my time until I could catch her unawares.

 

And then I would get my revenge.

 

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

 

I stared at the God before me. “You _cannot_ be serious.”

 

Hermes shrugged. “Sorry to disappoint, brother.” His lips twitched in an impish grin. “But I fear I’m your new neighbor.”

 

I eyed the God—really, he was a child, despite his adult form—with a warrior’s eye. He was scrawny—muscled, but somehow still scrawny—and wore a short, topless red toga that showed off his upper thighs. Winged sandals fluttered around his calves. His curly brown hair bounced with his every move and his green eyes sparkled with mischief.

 

Absolutely not.

 

Athena nodded. “Welcome to Olympus, Hermes. We are happy to have you here.” She gave me a pointed look.

 

Apollo was fuming. “He steals my sacred cattle, _eats_ two of them, and Father says he gets a throne. I call bullshit.”

 

“Hey, you got a new instrument out of it,” Hermes said innocently, tucking his hands behind his head. “Why are you complaining?”

 

Apollo sneered at the new God, and for once, I was in complete agreement with him. This little asshole wasn’t fit to be on Olympus.

 

“Oh boy, you’ve caused quite a stir,” Kore said cheerfully. “We’re happy to have you in the family.”

 

“Right. Of course,” Apollo muttered, arms crossed. He looked more like a sulky child than a God.

 

A new voice rang out:

 

“Where is he? Where is the God who tricked my brother?”

 

My fingers tingled as Artemis strode up to us, toga rippling. There was a teasing grin on her face. I imagined for a second that I was carving that look right off her face with a tiny, tiny knife.

 

Hermes grinned and waved. “That would be me! I’m guessing you’re Artemis, the one who found out it was me?”

 

Wait. _Artemis_ had figured out that Hermes was the one who’d stolen the cattle? How? That kid had covered his tracks so well even I’d have been fooled! By Tartarus, _Athena_ had admitted that she never would have guessed the culprit was a tiny child. What in Hades was wrong with her?

 

“That I am.” Artemis held out her hand. “A pleasure to meet you.”

 

Hermes took it and kissed it grandly, all the while smiling like an imp. “Likewise.”

 

“Careful, brat,” Apollo warned, eyes flaring. “My sister will not be swayed by the likes of you. She has taken a—”

 

“—vow of maidenhood to last all of her days,” Hermes finished. “I know, I know. But that won’t stop me from being polite.”

 

“That was hardly politeness,” Apollo growled.

 

Artemis’ eyebrows flicked up. She glanced from her brother to Hermes and back again. A knowing smile lit up her face and I wondered just what it was she’d figured out.

 

Father’s voice boomed, “Come, my children! The council begins! Gather, gather!”

 

Artemis and Hermes led the way into the council room, talking easily with each other, Apollo slouching along behind them.

 

“What was that little smirk just now?” I hissed to Athena. “On Artemis’ face. What does that mean?”

 

Athena clicked her tongue. “Ares, there are some things you will just never understand. Sibling intuition is one of them.”

 

I seethed as Athena swept into the council room. Fucking siblings and their fucking knowing looks and their fucking know-it-all attitudes!

 

“Are you coming?” Hephaestus called.

 

I huffed and stomped after my brothers and sisters.

 

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

 

“Want a drink?”

 

I glanced at Dionysus, dressed in a leopard skin toga shaped like Apollo’s and holding out a wineskin. His violet eyes sparkled with delight. He was either genuinely happy to see me, or drunk off his ass.

 

Probably both.

 

“What the Hades? Sure.” I snatched the wineskin and took a swig, blinking at the sweetness. “Damn, this tastes good!”

 

“Thanks! I made it myself! For some reason, grapes love me!” he said cheerily, taking it back.

 

Meanwhile, Athena was shaking her head. “This is ridiculous. A god of revelry and fertility? We have Aunt Demeter and Apollo—isn’t that enough?”

 

“I like you, kid!” Apollo said, ignoring Athena and slinging an arm around Dionysus’ shoulder. “Welcome to the family!”

 

Artemis frowned at the new God. “I suppose you can stay. Just keep your followers away from mine and we should be just fine.”

 

“Aw, do your followers not like to have fun?” Dionysus teased, placing a hand on his hip.

 

“Yes, but not the kind you’re thinking of,” Artemis muttered.

 

“I love the grape wreath in your hair!” Kore trilled, burying her hand in his mop of black curls. “It makes you look so rugged!”

 

Dionysus flashed a roguish grin. “Why thank you, my darling!”

 

“Careful, or Demeter might hear you,” Apollo warned.

 

“I’m not scared of her,” Dionysus scoffed.

 

Definitely drunk. Even Father wouldn’t mess with Demeter when Kore was concerned.

 

“I hope Father lets me go back to the mortals soon,” Dionysus said. “I have parties to throw, satyrs to gather, nymphs to woo!”

 

“But you will leave them alone if they refuse, right?” Artemis asked.

 

“They’ll fall for me eventually,” Dionysus assured her, waving a hand.

 

“But you _will_ leave them alone if they refuse, _right?”_ she tried again, her tone sharp.

 

“It’s _fine_ ,” he said dismissively. “They’ll just join in my entourage if they reject my advances—”

 

Dionysus was cut off by a black knife with a silver hilt pressing against his throat. Kore yelped and backed away in alarm but Apollo remained where he was, his grip on Dionysus tightening.

 

“Let’s try this again,” Artemis said, her voice sweet yet poisonous. “You will  _leave them alone_ if they refuse, _right?”_

 

Dionysus nodded as best he could with the knife at his throat. “Absolutely! Yes, completely!”

 

“Good.” Artemis withdrew her knife and it disappeared from her hands. “Then we should get along just fine.”

 

Apollo released Dionysus, who inched towards me as if I could protect him (I could, and I would be willing to this time).

 

None of the gathered Gods and Goddesses had intervened—everyone was just watching with awed eyes. Even Athena seemed stunned. Granted, this wasn’t the first time one of us had threatened another, but still…damn.

 

I, meanwhile, was mildly impressed. I knew Artemis had a mean streak. I mean, not even Athena would give me as much shit as she did whenever we saw each other. But this was cool. Maybe she wasn’t as much of a bitch as I thought.

 

“Children! Come, we must start the council!” Father called.

 

I grabbed Artemis’ arm as the rest walked on. “What the Hades was that?” I asked. “I thought you were above that sort of shit.”

 

“Not where innocents are concerned,” she said coldly, yanking her arm out of my grip. “And I must ask you to not touch me again.”

 

I rolled my eyes. “You know, people might actually like you if you loosened up a bit.”

 

Artemis looked back. “And people might actually like you if you found your humanity.”

 

“Are you saying that I should act more like a mortal?” I snarled.

 

“Why not?” She began walking away. “They are, after all, superior to you.”

 

I debated ripping her limb from limb then and there, but Father said, “Come now, let us begin!” and I had no choice but to follow my cunt of a sibling into the throne room.

 

Next time, Artemis.

 

Next time.

 

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

 

I shifted slightly in my seat. “I must admit, Hephaestus, these thrones of yours are…definitely something.”

 

It was the closest I could get to complimenting him without actually complimenting him.

 

But my throne was more than something. It was made of solid obsidian threaded with garnet. The backrest was in the shape of two massive swords crisscrossing diagonally, the detailing also done in garnet. Two short swords supported the armrests and stretched down to the floor. The garnet helped to carve scenes of carnage in the front and on the sides.

 

Hephaestus shrugged. “I’ll take it. Thank you.” His throne was all steel, two anvils serving as the sides and armrests. Flames were carved into the metal for detail.

 

“What he means is that they are _fantastic_ ,” Apollo said happily. “Truly, your kindness knows no bounds.” His throne was solid gold, the backrest shaped like rays stretching out from the sun. Small threads of lapis lazuli helped to shape various instruments on the front and sides.

 

Hephaestus was flushed bright red. “Thank you very much, Apollo. I’m very glad you like them.”

 

“We _love_ them,” Athena corrected. Her throne was iron and had rolled up scrolls supporting the armrests. Two spears held up an iron tapestry depicting a giant owl that served as the backrest.

 

Hephaestus’ ears were flaming. “I…um, wow. Thank you. Wow.”

 

I rolled my eyes.

 

“Order, order!” Father said, pounding a fist on his armrest. His throne was simple: sapphire, engraved with lightning bolts, the backrest normal for a throne, a small groove in one of the supports of the armrests where he could tuck his master bolt. “I know we are all very pleased with our new thrones—thank you very much, Hephaestus, brilliant work, as always—but we do have matters to discuss—”

 

A wave of magic suddenly slammed into me, sending me rocking back in my throne. I saw that the rest of the Gods felt the same—Father’s mouth was hanging wide open.

 

Emotion after emotion crashed into me—alternating between love and lust, love and lust, love and lust—

 

“What…is this?” Hephaestus croaked. His eyes were flashing with fire.

 

“Unbelievable.” Kore, seated at the foot of her mother’s throne, was rubbing her head. “I can’t…”

 

Mother tugged on the ends of her golden hair. “It is as though…”

 

“…I’m falling in love,” Hermes said, arms shaking. “But at the same time…”

 

“I…crave intimacy,” Dionysus finished.

 

That was the only way to describe it. One minute I felt like fucking my way through a village, the next I felt the need to hold someone close, to caress them, to _love_ them.

 

This was officially creeping me out. In a good way, but still.

 

“Father, I don’t like this,” Athena announced. I noted she looked pale and her eyes were wide with…was that _fear_?

 

Athena had _never_ shown fear before. Not when she was facing me in battle, not when someone tried to scare her, not even when she saw a spider—that made her more anxious than anything. Or angry.

 

But this was flat-out _fear_ , the kind I usually saw in the eyes of mortals when they fled before me. I had never even _imagined_ seeing that look on her face.

 

I grinned. This was _delightful_.

 

“This is odd, to say the least,” Artemis added. “We should probably investigate, yes?”

 

Come to think of it, she looked scared as well. I had to hold back a chuckle. Served her right, miserable little cunt.

 

“No,” Aunt Hestia said shakily. “No, I think I want to stay here, please. We should just wait it out, please, Zeus?”

 

She looked frightened too. This time I felt worried. Aunt Hestia was the best of us. Well, her and Kore. To see her upset didn’t sit right with me.

 

“We will wait,” Father decided. “This energy is headed our way anyhow.”

 

Indeed, it was getting closer, and growing stronger at that. I had to grip my armrests to keep from rocking back in my seat as the emotions sank into my entire being.

 

“I _really_ don’t like this,” Athena said shakily. “Father, can’t you combat this magic? Please?”

 

“Mmm?” Father glanced at Athena, puzzled. “Why would I? It’s harmless enough.”

 

“It is actually very uncomfortable,” Artemis added, wringing her hands. I saw Apollo watching his sister apprehensively.

 

“Yes, Zeus, _please_ make it stop,” Aunt Hestia begged. I noted with some alarm that she was trembling where she sat.

 

Before Father could answer, the emotions came to a halt, then disappeared altogether. I felt a bit frustrated at that. Athena, Artemis, and Aunt Hestia all sighed with relief.

 

Father’s head perked up. “They’re here—the source of that power is here.”

 

I raised an eyebrow. Good. I wanted to see who had stirred up these emotions.

 

I hoped it would be a Goddess. Oh, _please_ let it be a pretty Goddess.

 

The three Graces bounded into the room, all of them grinning like fiends.

 

“Greetings, O Mighty Cloud-Gatherer,” elegant Aglaea chirped. “Lovely Queen. Esteemed Olympians.”

 

“Hello, my lovelies,” Father said politely. “What brings you to Olympus?”

 

“We are here to introduce our lady, of course,” youthful Thalia trilled.

 

Their lady? The Graces served no one—save Father, of course. Who could their new lady be…?

 

Ooooooh, I bet it was the source of those feelings! So it _was_ a Goddess!

 

Yes, yes, yes!

 

Mother frowned. “And who would that be?”

 

“She emerged from the sea, a vision of radiance and grace,” mirthful Euphrosyne chimed. “We apologize for our tardiness, but we had to ensure that our lady looked her best!”

 

_JUST GET ON WITH IT!_

 

“May we present our wonderful lady, the vision that is Aphrodite!” they all sang, holding out their hands and stepping aside.

 

And it was indeed a vision that stepped into the council room.

 

A shapely body. Feet as delicate as crystal. A beautiful blue dress. Long, gorgeous arms. Henna-colored skin that gleamed in the light. A long throat. Wavy cocoa hair. Curved cheekbones. Plush, red lips. And turquoise eyes that shone like the ocean.

 

Marvelous. A beauty. Love in its purest form.

 

I _had_ to have her for my own.

 

It was hard to tear my gaze from her magnificence, but I briefly glanced around the room. All of the Gods—including Father—were staring at this Aphrodite as well, starry-eyed.

 

Fury welled within my chest. If any of them so much as _tried_ to touch her, I would _slaughter_ —

 

“Who are you, ‘Aphrodite?’” Mother asked, frowning.

 

It was then I noticed the Goddesses. All of them looked mildly displeased. Athena was glaring at Aphrodite. Artemis was watching her coolly. Aunt Hestia was biting her fingernails.

 

“Little old me?” Aphrodite cooed, and I almost swooned. Even her _voice_ was perfect, kind and soft, yet sultry all at once. I couldn’t wait to hear that voice screaming my name as I held her to me and—

 

“I am the Goddess of Love and Beauty,” Aphrodite declared, twirling a strand of hair around one thin digit. “Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

 

“I have never seen you before, nor felt your presence,” Father said, his voice like silk. “From where did you come?”

 

“Well, it’s the strangest thing,” Aphrodite said, looking mildly puzzled. “For the longest time, I was in the dark. Trapped, rather, since I couldn’t leave.”

 

I would slice apart _any_ darkness that got near her—

 

“But then, the darkness just left, and I was surrounded by water,” she continued. “I swam up and wound up on a pretty little island with my ladies here.”

 

She gestured to the Graces, who shone with pride.

 

“And now, here I am!” Aphrodite said, smiling prettily.

 

“Was it your power we felt just now?” Mother asked suspiciously.

 

“Apologies.” Aphrodite giggled. “I’m afraid I can’t quite restrain my power yet.”

 

“Perhaps you could demonstrate that power for us?” Father asked, a lazy smile on his face. “It impressed us greatly.”

 

“Father, perhaps that is a favor saved for later,” Athena said swiftly. “Let her have time to master her powers, then maybe have her show—”

 

“Calm yourself, Athena.” Hermes shifted in his seat. “It’s just one little peek, it’s no big deal.”

 

“I agree with Athena,” Artemis added, looking uneasy. “She is new, Father, what if she loses control again?”

 

“Scared, little girl?” I shot at her. “Do you need your mother to make you feel better?”

 

Artemis stiffened. “No. I am just taking precautions.”

 

“At ease, my sister,” Apollo said soothingly, laying a hand on his twin’s shoulder. “I’m sure Father will stop it if it gets out of hand.”

 

“May I leave, please?” Aunt Hestia asked tentatively. “I do not feel comfortable with this.”

 

“Nonsense, Hestia,” Father scoffed. “You’ll be fine. I insist you stay.”

 

Aunt Hestia gulped and remained where she sat on her throne.

 

“So, Lady Aphrodite, please show us your powers,” Mother said, a challenge in her voice. “Please.”

 

Aphrodite beamed. “Of course, my lords and ladies.”

 

She closed her eyes and spread her arms.

 

Immediately, warmth blossomed in my chest, and I sat back in my throne, lost to waves of pleasure. I had never felt such strong emotions before.

 

Love and lust were ribbons wrapping my body, weaving themselves together in a glorious pattern. As they joined, I could not discern one from the other, and let out a small sigh.

 

“Stop.”

 

Memories drifted through my head, of lovers past smiling seductively at me, of Mother’s gentle embrace when I was younger, of Eris grinning cheekily at me as she lifted her skirts, of Father’s pats on the head when I had made him proud.

 

“ _Stop._ ”

 

And then I saw images that I knew had not come to pass, things that I longed for, my deepest desires, secrets only my lovers and I knew.

 

“Stop it.”

 

Aphrodite was in my arms, laughing as she tugged at my hair, pulling me down for a kiss, to which I happily submitted.

 

“Stop it!”

 

Aphrodite’s face between my legs, gripping my thighs as I moaned.

 

“ _Stop it_!”

 

A small child flitting around on golden wings, his features similar to mine.

 

“STOP IT!”

 

Was someone yelling? I frowned. Who would be so mean as to ruin my visions? I was going to slice them to bits—!

 

“MAKE IT _STOP!”_

 

“IT _HURTS!”_

 

_“FATHER, PLEASE!”_

 

Huh?

 

My eyes snapped open to a horrifying sight—three Goddesses thrashing around in agony.

 

Aunt Hestia’s screams were piercing my ears, rattling me to the core. She was lashing out with her feet as she clutched her head.

 

Athena had thrown away her helmet and was pressing her hands to her forehead. Her yells were high-pitched, _nothing_ like her normal voice.

 

And Artemis was curled up in a little ball, rocking back and forth on her throne, her nails digging into her head. Tears, _actual tears_ , were rolling down her cheeks. Her shrieks sounded like a wounded animal and made something in my stomach cringe.

 

This was…

 

The rest of the Gods and Goddesses were snapping out of it too and crying out as they saw the agony of the three.

 

“Father, you stop that this _instant!"_ Kore cried, looking close to tears. “Can’t you see it’s hurting them?”

 

Father’s eyes opened and he jumped up in alarm.

 

“Aphrodite!” he bellowed. “You must cease this immediately!”

 

I turned my gaze to the Goddess responsible for this and found her looking mildly surprised.

 

“Strange,” she murmured to herself. “My power isn’t affecting them. I wonder…”

 

“Aphrodite, _now!”_ Father thundered. “I demand you stop right now!”

 

“Hmm?” Aphrodite blinked. “Oh, certainly.”

 

She waved an arm and the feelings receded. I felt empty again and disappointed, but ignored my feelings as I watched my aunt and half-sisters collapse on the ground.

 

“Hestia!” Uncle Poseidon ran to his sister and gathered her in his arms. She clung to him and sobbed into his chest, whimpering like a child.

 

Hermes ran to Athena, who had begun to _retch_. Golden liquid was spewing from her mouth and onto the clean white floors. Hermes grabbed her shoulders and rubbed them soothingly.

 

Apollo, of course, was bent over his sister. He had her propped up against him and was murmuring words and phrases I couldn’t hear, stroking her back. Artemis didn’t respond, just stared out at nothing.

 

Now I felt conflicted. On the one hand, Aphrodite had impressed me greatly. She had seen the Goddesses suffering and had done nothing, content to watch them in their torment. I respected that—and _loved_ it.

 

But…

 

I had _never_ heard anyone or anything scream like that.

 

“You have proven your worth, Aphrodite,” Father said firmly. “But I forbid you from ever again using your powers on my sister and daughters.”

 

“Fine by me.” Aphrodite folded her arms. “They’re odd enough anyway.”

 

Athena, who had stopped retching and was clutching Hermes’ hand, glared at Aphrodite with a rage I had never seen. Aunt Hestia just cried harder. Artemis turned her gaze to Aphrodite, and though she didn’t frown, I saw the same glint in her eyes that she had had when she first looked me in the eye.

 

“I do believe, however, that you have earned a place amongst the Olympians.”

 

I felt my insides jump for joy, instantly forgetting my shock at the Goddesses’ states. Yes, yes! She could sit next to me and I would hold her hand and—

 

Hephaestus frowned. “Thirteen, hmm? An unlucky number, Father.”

 

I stared daggers at Hephaestus’ hideous face. Shut up, you worthless cripple!

 

“Well, unless someone wants to give up their throne—” Father started.

 

“I will.”

 

Aunt Hestia had raised her head, her cheeks streaked with tears.

 

Mother and Aunt Demeter rose up instantly. “No, Hestia, don’t—”

 

“You are needed on this council—”

 

“—eldest and wisest of us all—”

 

“—we couldn’t get along without you!”

 

“Please stay,” Uncle Poseidon said softly. “I will give up my throne. You are needed here.”

 

“No.” Aunt Hestia rubbed her face. “I have never wanted any part in this council. So I will leave.”

 

“I will not have you gone from Olympus,” Father said firmly. “Where will you go?”

 

“I will be where I am needed,” Aunt Hestia sniffed, and pointed at the blazing fire in the room. “I will tend the hearth. If you need anything, you will find me there.”

 

“Are you sure, dear?” Aunt Demeter asked gently.

 

“Yes.” I couldn’t help but notice Aunt Hestia glance at Aphrodite, a fearful look in her eyes. “I am sure.”

 

Father nodded. “Then it is done. Welcome to the Olympian council, Aphrodite.”

 

Aphrodite curtseyed. “I am honored, Lord Zeus.”

 

I probably should have felt bad about Aunt Hestia, but I was too excited at the prospect of having Aphrodite at my side to really pay much attention to that.

 

“Now, I have a very important matter I wish to discuss,” Father said. “As the Goddess of Love, you are expected—”

 

As Father droned on and on, Aphrodite gazed about the room, looking at every God. She nodded to Hermes and Dionysus, winked at Apollo—who, surprisingly, shot her an angry look—, smiled politely at Hephaestus, waved to Uncle Poseidon, and—

 

Our eyes met.

 

She gave a seductive smile and licked her lips, batting her eyelashes at me.

 

I swallowed, my hands gripping the armrests of my throne. I had to use a flicker of magic to keep my physical interest in her at bay.

 

I was going to eat her alive.

 

“—marriage,” Father finished.

 

Aphrodite blinked. “What?”

 

“You should be wed!” Father said joyfully. “Don’t you agree?”

 

Her eyes met mine again. “Yes, I do.”

 

“Excellent.” Father clapped his hands. “So I will allow my queen, Hera, the Goddess of Marriage, to choose your husband for you.”

 

Mother nodded. She began to look around the room, scanning each and every God.

 

Oh, thank Father. Surely, Mother would pick me. She would know it to be the right decision, the _only_ decision. She would know.

 

When Mother met my eyes. I gave her a nod and a smile. She would choose well, I knew, and then I could have—

 

“Hephaestus.”

 

YE—

 

Wait.

 

_WHAT?_

 

Aphrodite’s smile wavered. “I…beg your pardon?”

 

“M-Me?” Hephaestus gasped. He looked shocked out of his mind.

 

I was too. Hephaestus? _Hephaestus?_ Seriously? How could a cripple like him be wed to a beauty like her?

 

“Yes, you shall marry Hephaestus,” Mother said decisively. “Now, if both of you would please come so I can officially wed the two of you?”

 

Neither of them moved.

 

“Come now,” Father said, gesturing. “Come up, come up.”

 

Both finally moved, Aphrodite seemingly floating over the floor, the Graces following, and Hephaestus limping over to stand in front of Mother.

 

As Mother recited the rites, I felt my shock slowly morph into anger, fury whetted to a sharp edge.

 

How _dare_ that useless piece of _shit_ take what was _mine!_  Aphrodite wanted _me_. And I wanted her. Together, we would have been the envy of Olympus.

 

But…but Mother went and chose the worst of us to tie to the best of us.

 

“I now pronounce you husband and wife,” Mother said regally. “You may now kiss the bride.”

 

The kiss almost made me want to gag. Hephaestus’ rough lips against her lovely ones was a disgusting sight to see.

 

“Now go!” Father cried, waving his hand. “Enjoy your marriage!”

 

Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and the Graces all disappeared, and I felt them further within Olympus.

 

In Hephaestus’ chambers.

 

My power nearly exploded right then and there.

 

“The rest of you are dismissed,” Father said clearly. “Oh, and Athena? Artemis? Hestia?”

 

All three Goddesses looked at him.

 

Father smiled kindly at them. “Rest easy, will you? Recover your strength.”

 

He disappeared.

 

The rest of the Olympians flocked to three fallen Goddesses but I made right for Mother, who was watching me with cold eyes.

 

“Why,” I growled through gritted teeth when I reached her.

 

Mother turned from me and walked away. “He will make a faithful husband,” she tossed over her shoulder before disappearing.

 

That night, as my worthless brother bedded beauty given flesh, I destroyed town after town after town in an effort to quench my rage.

 

It didn’t succeed.

 

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

 

I was walking past a tapestry when a hand dragged me behind it into a small alcove.

 

Turning around, I saw the beautiful face of Aphrodite grinning at me in the dark.

 

“What is this?” I asked, puzzled but not entirely unpleased.

 

“Shh.” She put a perfect finger to her perfect lips. “Nobody needs to know.”

 

I was still beaming when she reached over and kissed me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. I had the idea of romantic love and lust actually physically hurting our three favorite maidens because, in my opinion, it's something that they are incapable of feeling (I headcanon them as being somewhere on the asexual/aromantic spectrums). And if you're taking some feeling that they've never felt before and shoving it at them all at once, I'd think that would cause some pain.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> And see if you can spot the Hamilton quote!

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! Ares is an asshole! I'm guessing he inherited it from his parents. Artemis won't take any of his shit, though. She and Apollo are here to stay and ready to slay! Ha…I'm sorry.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Please, please tell me if my writing is good or not, I would love any constructive criticism.
> 
> I don't own Greek mythology (how could I) but I do own this fic. Please don't take it away from me, my writing is my savior.


End file.
